


good bedside manner

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is sleepy and drugged up on painkillers. Jeff cuddles him. The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good bedside manner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for insmallpackages for the prompt "JDM/JA, midnight".

"You know it's past midnight?"

"You know I can still tell time?" Jensen teased but didn't try to hide his yawn as Jeff's hand inched higher up his thigh. "They're just painkillers, dude. I can still take care of myself"

"Gee, sorry for wanting to help out," Jeff said good-naturedly. "The next time you fall over your dog and break your ankle, I'll leave you to cuddle yourself."

Jensen kicked him with his good foot. "Dick."

Jeff chuckled, sliding his hand further up the leg of Jensen's sweatpants and away from the cast on his ankle. "Maybe if you're good."

Resting his head back against the arm of the couch, Jensen glanced over at where Icarus, Bandit and Bisou were fast asleep in a very literal puppy-pile and then let his eyes fall shut as he murmured sleepily, "I am good. I'm an awesome patient." Jeff didn't bother to curb his laughter that time and Jensen opened his eyes and scowled. "Shut up."

"Sweetheart, I love you but you're a godawful patient," Jeff said with a grin. "You nearly knocked yourself out trying to make a grilled cheese sandwich and then you sat here and looked all fragile 'til I brought you some ice cream."

Jensen crinkled up his nose and yawned. "Liar."

"What, did the sandwich fight back?"

"Yes," Jensen said, rubbing over the sore spot on his head where he'd banged it against the kitchen counter. "The sandwich fought back and I lost my balance. Could happen to anyone." He yawned again. "And don't try to pin the ice cream on me, Mr 'I could really go for some Cherry Garcia right now'."

"Touché." Smiling, Jeff stroked his fingers over Jensen's knee and inner thigh. "So I know you can tell time and take care of yourself and be a big, macho man who sometimes gets his ass kicked by a sandwich, but can I convince you to fall asleep in bed instead of on the couch?"

Even the mention of bed had Jensen's eyelids drooping and he propped himself up on his elbows "I could live with that." He stretched his arm out and made a grabby motion as he asked hopefully, "Pass me my crutches?"

"Not a chance, sweetheart." Jensen yelped when Jeff tugged him down the couch until he was half-sitting in his lap. "You couldn't even make a sandwich safely - there's no way I'm letting you limp your way up the stairs when you're all drugged and injured."

"Dude, it's a broken ankle," Jensen said, sitting up and leaning into Jeff for warmth. "I got crutches - I can walk."

He smiled when Jeff kissed him on the forehead, stubble scraping against his skin, but just as he was relaxing against him, Jeff whispered in his ear, "Sorry, sweetheart."

Jensen frowned but Jeff's arms were around him before he could question anything, and he let out a panicked yell when he felt himself hoisted into the air. "What the-" Laughing helplessly, Jensen grabbed onto whatever he could as Jeff got to his feet and hefted him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, and he kicked out as he was carried towards the stairs. "Jesus Christ, man, I can walk!"

Jeff made a dismissive noise and tickled the backs of Jensen's knees until Jensen squirmed and laughed. "Quit bullshittin' me, Ackles. We both know you can't make it to the bedroom on your own so shut up and let me help you out."

"You're an asshole," Jensen informed him but he couldn't stop himself from smiling as Jeff began the slow trip up the stairs.

Taking the opportunity presented to him, he reached down to give Jeff's ass a lazy squeeze through his jeans and chuckled when Jeff slapped his ass in return and grumbled, "Handsy motherfucker."

"You love me," Jensen countered with a grin as Jeff carried him into the bedroom.

He hooked his arms around Jeff's shoulders as he dropped him down onto his back, and he pulled Jeff down on top of him for a kiss. The breath was pushed out of his lungs as Jeff landed heavily on top of him but Jensen smiled as Jeff propped himself up and caught his lips in a slow kiss, his tongue slipping past the barrier of his lips and brushing playfully against Jensen's own. Jeff planted his knee between Jensen's spread legs, controlling the speed of the kiss as Jensen relaxed under him, and Jensen ground down against his thigh in a steady rhythm, just enjoying the feel of Jeff's body against his own and the lazy stimulation from Jeff's thigh against his dick.

It was hard to distinguish between the heavy weight of exhaustion and the soothing press of relaxation, but Jensen let his eyes stay closed even when Jeff pulled back to kiss him on the forehead. He didn't realize how far gone he was until Jeff's voice sounded far away when he said, "C'mon, let's get you into bed."

"'m in bed," Jensen mumbled but he let Jeff guide him up the bed until his head hit the pillow. Burrowing down into the softness of the pillow, he wiggled his toes as Jeff tugged the sock off his good foot and he made a quiet, happy noise when Jeff settled on the mattress beside him after changing into a soft pair of sweats.

Jeff pulled the covers over the both of them and Jensen curled into his side, burying his face against Jeff's neck and resting his hand on his chest. "You're warm..."

"And you're fucked up from your painkillers," Jeff said against his hair. "Hate to break it to you, man, but there's no way I'm having sex with you when you're like this."

Jensen's attempt at being offended was ruined by the yawn that he failed to stifle. "You suck."

He felt the vibrations of Jeff's laughter. "I ever tell you that you're adorable when you're grumpy?"

Jensen reached up to pat Jeff clumsily on the face. "Shush."

Jeff chuckled again and Jensen felt himself wrapped in a tighter hug as Jeff murmured, "C'mere, sweetheart. Go to sleep. We can have all the sex you want when you're all healed up."

Too exhausted to make a well-reasoned argument why Jeff should absolutely, definitely fuck him, Jensen pressed a kiss to his neck and started to inch his hand down Jeff's bare chest to the waist of his sweats.

He was asleep before his hand got past Jeff's stomach.


End file.
